1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to retainers and, in particular to a novel cable locking and retaining device which can be used for cables, hoses, snow skis, water skis, camera tripods and other devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The cable locking device previously manufactured and sold by the assignee of the present invention comprised a strip of loop or hook materal at one end of which was attached a ring by a weld and the same weld was used to attach a short strip of hook or loop material adjacent the ring. However, such prior art device did not provide sufficient space between the ring and the weld contact point of the short strip to allow the short strip to encircle a cord wherein the encirclement of the short strip was substantially between the ring and the weld. This resulted in inadequate space for the cord.